Three Different Flavors
by Rokiri
Summary: Just a look at three different reincarnations/Roxanne could fly, in the end really/Riku didn't understand the cats, which needed names badly/Green eyes that once must have been beautiful but now were unseeing/AkuRoku/Slight side pairing of SoRiku/Review


Roxanne had, somewhat, no luck when it came to most things. Namine, her twin, had gotten everything in the end really. Daddy's little girl couldn't disappoint, after all. Roxanne was loved of course, but she could tell there was a wall between her and her parents that had been placed there by the two themselves. All over something so insignificant - so small - that it shouldn't even matter. But, to her mother and father, it did.

Maybe it was the wall or her sister or even just a whim that Roxanne stood here now, looking over the city and its lights as the sun sank into the horizon. Her breath came in slow, citrus flavored breaths as she looked down, wondering what had driven her to this point. Her beat up converses, covered in dirt and sharpie, had the toes over the edge. This was no place for her.

Long, golden curls swirled around her face as wind picked up around Roxanne, leaving her to shiver in her tanktop and jean shorts. She reached upwards with a hand to wipe an offending particle from her eye when she lost her balance, arms pinwheeling for a moment before a memory washed over her and the blonde haired girl went still, tears appearing from nowhere as she remembered something about a building in another dark city.

Paramedics would show up soon after and be followed by police as they inspected everything. A fifteen year old girl - "So young, such a waste." - was reported missing only an hour before they found said girl, reduced to a bloodstain on the sidewalk in only a short time. Everyone was cold and precise, though the stain remained for years. All because one girl with her life in front of her being rejected by those around for something insignificant - her sexuality.

PAGEBREAK?

Riku, for the life of him, didn't understand why he had given his boyfriend permission to get a cat. The boyfriend in question - who used to be a childhood friend in fact - had the delusion that they were "cute". Weeks after getting the cat, Sora and Riku had yet to name the poor thing. Well, Riku wasn't involved with it in the least - "But Riku, he's gonna live with us! You gotta spend time with him too!" Sora pouted, holding the small calico cat with both hands in front of him. The animal seemed ready to claw Sora, who was oblivious to why he later had to get some band-aids for his hands - and was happy to leave Sora in charge of the thing.

Sometimes though, the cat would draw Riku's attention. One day the silverette returned to the apartment that him and Sora shared and found the calico on the couch, turning its ice blue eyes to him in a glare before returning to shredding a blindfold. The object itself wasn't important, a black expanse of fabric that Riku had gotten to make a superhero costume to shut Sora up, though the cat regarded it as if it was important - though it was unusable by the point Riku actually realized what it was.

Maybe the cat was delusional. It would often stop doing whatever cat thing it had been busying itself with and just stare at strange things. Like once Sora had brought home a tattoo catalog for god knows what reason and upon leaving it on the coffee table, the cat had jumped up and stared at it. He had sat there all day, staring at the page with its paw on the roman numeral for thirteen.

Or perhaps the cat was lonely. Riku brought this up one afternoon as Sora and him were getting some groceries, tired of being the one to notice the cat's staring and other antics. Sora immediately tried to leave the store before paying, slightly being a space head like usual. Riku had only smiled and apologized to the manager, saying it wouldn't happen again.

Later that day, Sora picked out a slightly older cat with poison green eyes that purred at Sora but regarded Riku with an intelligent look. Him and the other cat - both unnamed and known as 'the cats' - got along strangely well in a way that Riku didn't even know what to think of.

PAGEBREAK?

Lots of people dreaded the first day of something. Of a new workplace, of rehearsal, of living somewhere new. One of the things most dreaded though was the first day at a new high school. Roxas didn't get why his mother had to have a new job pop up in some small town in Virginia. They had been better off in Maryland anyway, so why ruin everything by leaving? He would have to meet new people who would look at him with pity filled eyes, mouths opening slightly to sprout the words 'I'm sorry'. It sickened him.

After all, was it really that bad that he was mute? After all, people would probably hate him if they actually could listen to what he thought. Yes, he knew sign language. You weren't mute since birth and still sane after seventeen years without knowing ASL. But most other peoples - high schoolers included - didn't know the meaning of his only way of communication besides writing.

It wasn't until he met Axel that he actually approved of the place. Axel had a mane of dyed fire red hair and two small scars under his eyes, which were a green that once must have been beautiful but was now unseeing. He wore strange clothing and smoked right outside the school building. For all outside purposes, he was a tough person who didn't care about anyone else.

But then Roxas met him and the bad boy exterior crumbled as they got to know one another. They couldn't communicate easily, talking and writing out of the question in a moment. But Axel knew ASL, or at least enough to slowly understand what Roxas was saying most of the time. The boys got to know each other further and Axel embarrassingly asked Roxas to go to a local carnival with him. Roxas had agreed and smiled, taking the redhead's hands and placing them on his face to show him his happiness.

Roxas had, though he hadn't known it until then, a strange fear of heights. They had gone up in the ferris wheel and as it climbed Roxas's stomach churned. It wasn't until the top though, the wheel stopping to let people off or on, that Roxas looked over the edge and grabbed Axel's hands in his own and squeezed tightly.

Later that night Axel kissed Roxas goodnight, their noses bumping and teeth scraping before one of them got the angle right and Roxas stood up on his tippy toes as both of them laughed. The kiss was bubbly and they laughed against each other's lips, feeling as if they hadn't fallen in love.

Feeling, instead, like they had found one another again.

**Author's Note;**

-To be honest, I have no idea where these thoughts came from. I just sat down, started typing, and have ended up with random and unplanned feelings down on paper. It's three different lives of Roxas and Axel, though the redhead only makes a direct appearance in two of them. I'm not gonna bother trying to understand what and why I wrote, but here's something for you readers to, ya know, read. xD

**DISCLAIMER; **

-I don't own anything besides my ideas, so no ownership of Kingdom Hearts for me~


End file.
